Toonville Hotel
After Sharky won a contest to host a new reality show, he decided to build a machine that would allow cartoon characters into the real world! So, he did just that and now he has rented a hotel for twelve days to house twelve cartoon characters from varying universes! It is called the Toonville Hotel! The contest will go on until one toon remains, and they will be crowned victorious! So, hop on board the fun train to Toonville Hotel! :D ' ' Rules *The rules of this wiki are applied to this camp. *If you have any questions, comments, concerns or reccomendations for the camp, please message Creator on his talk page. DO NOT ask him to come to chat. It will not function on his computer. *Have fun, people! :) This camp is supposed to be a fun experience! :D *Please be respectful to other users. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) No more than three cartoon characters per user. You may use any cartoon character you want. #Phineas - Surfer #Larry from SpobgeBob - Surfer #Doraemon- NLG343 #Nobita- NLG343 #Shizuka NLG343 #Darwin - Jomack03 #SpongeBob - Jomack03 #Ferb - Jomack03 #Ash Ketchum -qbgff #Pikachu - qngff #Dipper (Gravity Falls) -qngff #Squidward - Blaze Debuters In Episode 5, there will be a challenge amongst however many debuters there are signed-up. The one who wins the challenge will join the game! Only sign-up for one! You can't sign-up as a debuter if you are already in the game. #Mr. Krabs - Blaze (yup...that's just how i roll. XD) #Sway Sway- RR44 (Eh.) # # Trivia *The two teams are the Mechanical Cats '''and the '''Strong Superheroes. *There is only one female contestant, Shizuka. *The Mechanical Cats were the first team to lose a challenge. *Squidward was the first contestant to be eliminated. *Darwin was the second contestant to be eliminated. *Ferb was the third contestant to be eliminated, although he was eliminated in a surprise challenge. *SpongeBob was the first contestant to win immunity. Teams Mechanical Cats *Phineas *Doraemon *Darwin (11th) (Eliminated in "Rubba-Dub-Dub, I Love Me a Hot Tub!") *Ferb (10th) (Auto-Eliminated in "Surprises, Surprises! They Come All Shapes and Sizes!") *Dipper *Squidward''' (12th) (Eliminated in "The Epic Water Slide...Thing".)' Strong Superheroes *Larry *Nobita *Shizuka *SpongeBob *Ash *Pikachu Elimination Table *Ferb was eliminated in a surprise challenge. Key '''SUPERHEROES - '''This contestant was a member of the Strong Superheroes team. '''CATS - '''This contestant was a member of the Mechanical Cats team. '''WIN - '''This contestant was a member of the winning team of that episode. *Pre-Merge* '''WHITE SAFE - '''This contestant received no votes against them at the elimination ceremony of that episode. '''OUT - '''This contestant was eliminated from the competition in that episode. '''AUTO - '''This contestant was automatically eliminated either in a surprise challenge or they did not follow the rules. '''IMM. - '''This contestant gained immunity for that episode and could not be voted-for at the elimination ceremony. Pre-Chat '''Sharky: Welcome, everyone! I hope that you all enjoy your stay here at Hotel Toonville! While I get things ready, you all can chat with each other here! Until I'm done, just stay here, okay? Have fun!' (The contestants stand outside the hotel, conversing like normal people! :D) Doraemon: *put anywhere door on camp* Is this the right spot? Nobita: *walks around* This isn't the right spot. Shizuka: Doraemon, try again. Darwin: Cool i want to win SpongeBob : Man I Cant belive we are waiting on one person! Ferb: .......................... Episode One: "The Epic Water Slide...Thing" Sharky: Hi, everyone! The first thing we're going to do is divide you all into two teams! They have been chosen randomly! The first team is Phineas, Squidward, Darwin, Dipper, Ferb and Doraemon. The second team is Shizuka, Nobita, Larry, Pikachu, Ash and SpongeBob! The first thing you all have to do is decide a team name! It can be related to anything! In order for you to lock-in a team name, you need at least four votes for it! Go! ^-^ Team 1 Name Deciding How About The Killer Hawks Doraemon: Nah, too bloody. How about the Mechanical Cats? Yes 2 votes for the mechanical cats Ferb: - raises hand saying yes to mechanical cats- Sharky: If you all can get one more person to vote for the name Mechanical Cats, then that will be your team name. Darwin: Yes To Mechanical Cats Dipper: Alright sounds good Sharky: Alrighty, then! From now on, your team will be known as the Mechanical Cats! :D Team 2 Name Deciding Spongebob: Neon Nicks? Shizuka: Do you think that works? Nobita: How about the Strong Superheros? Shizuka: Thats a good name. Yes. Nobita: Yay! 1 vote for the Strong Superheros! SpongeBob: Yes To Strong superheros SpongBob: 2 votes For Strong Superheros Sharky: That's actually three votes! You only need one more! Ash: Me and Pikachu vote for it too Pikachu: Pika! Sharky: Okay! From now on, you will all be known as the Strong Superheroes! Mechanical Cats Suite Sharky: You all should get to know each other! The challenge will start in a little while Ferb: ....................................... Darwin: hi i am darwin and i am a fish Strong Superheroes Suite Sharky: The challenge is going to start soon so why don't you all get to know each other a bit? SpongBob: Hey im spongebob im fom spongbobquare pants and i love to jellyfish Challenge 1! Sharky: Hey, everyone! This is your first challenge! :D Anyway, this hotel has an AWESOME waterpark just behind it! There are three awesome slides that are perfect for people, or toons, of all ages! So, I thought I'd let you all have a little fun with the challenge! The three slides are called the Monsoon, the Tidal Wave, and the Pirate's Plunge! First, you all have to slide down Monsoon *One line*, then you'll have to do Tidal Wave *Two lines*, and finally slide down Pirate's Plunge *Three lines*! The first team to have the most people finished with the challenge by tomorrow, or until I decide the challenge is over, wins! The team that loses will be sent to elimination! Darwin: -jumps into first monsoon- Darwin -Jumps into 1st line of the second slide- Darwin -jumps into 2nd line of 2nd slide- Darwin -Jumps into 1 out of three lines on the pirates plunge Darwin -Jumps into 2nd line out of three on the pirates plunge Darwin -Jumps into last line on the pirates plunge Darwin: Im Done! Sharky: Darwin is done! That means that the Mechanical Cats have one person at the finish line! SpongeBob -Jumps into first slide- Ferb -Jumps into first slide- SpongeBob -Jumps into first line of the second slide Ferb -Jumps into first line of the second slide- Doraemon: *slides down monsoon* Nobita: *slides down monsoon* Shizuka: *slides down monsoon* Ferb -slides down second line of second line- SpongeBob -slides down 2nd line of second slide- Doraemon: *slides down Tidal Wave* (1) Nobita: *slides down Tidal Wave* (1) Shizuka: *slides down Tidal Wave* (1) Ferb -slides down first line of pirates plunge SpongeBob -sllides down first line of pirates plunge Ferb -Slides down second line of pirates plung SpongBob -slides down second line of pirates plunge Ferb -Slides down last line of pirates plunge Doraemon: *slides down Tidal Wave* (2) Nobita: *slides down Tidal Wave* (2) Shizuka: *slides down Tidal Wave* (2) *skirt flies up* *holds on to skirt* Ferb -thumbs up indicating he is done SpongeBob -slides down last line of pirates plunge- SpongeBob: Im Done! Doraemon: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (1) Nobita: *looks down at Pirate's Plunge* gulp. *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (1) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shizuka: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (1) Ash: *slides down monsoon* Pikachu: *slides down monsoon* Dipper: *slides down monsoon* Ash: *slides down tidal wave* 1 Dipper: *slides down tidal wave* 1 Pikachu: *slides down tidal wave* 1 Dipper: *slides down tidal wave* 2 Pikachu: *slides down tidal wave* 2 Ash: *slides down tidal wave* 2 Doraemon: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (2) Nobita: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (2) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shizuka: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (2) Pikachu: *slides down pirate plunge* 1 Dipper: *slides down pirate plunge* 1 Ash: *slides down pirate plunge* 1 Phineas: *slides down monsoon* (1) Ash: *slides down pirate plunge* 2 Pikachu: *slides down pirate plunge* 2 Dipper: *slides down pirate plunge* 2 Phineas: *slides down tidal wave* (1) Larry: *slides down monsoon* (1) Dipper: *slides down pirate plunge 3* Yeah, I finished! Ash: *slides down pirate plunge 3* We did it, Pikachu! Pikachu: *slides down pirate plunge 3* Pika-pi Dipper: *throws up into trash can* Phineas: *slides down tidal wave(2) Larry: *slides down tidal wave* (1! Dipper: *takes nausea medicine* Phineas: *slides down pirates plunge* (1) Larry: *slides down tidal wave* (2) Doraemon: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (3) Yes! We did it! Nobita: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (3) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls headfirst* Is it over? Shizuka: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (3) Yay! Sharky: STOP! Due to a time-crunching situation, the challenge is over! And the winner is...the Strong Superheroes! Sorry, Mechanical Cats, you'll have to vote someone out. Strong Superheroes Victory Room SpongeBob: Yes were safe! Elimination Ceremony 1: Mechanical Cats Sharky: Just vote for who you want to send home here. Darwin: squidward Ferb: squidward Dipper: I vote Squidward because at least Larry did something Sharky: In order for someone to be eliminated they need at least more than half of the team members to vote for them. Squidward is one vote away from being eliminated. The voting ends at 11:00 a.m. Central Time tomorrow or if and when he receives another vote. Doraemon: Squidward was the one who made us lose! Sharky: Alright, I'll take that as a vote. Sorry, Squidward, but it appears that you have been eliminated by your fellow team members. Not only that, but you also get to feel the shame of being the first one voted-off Toonville Hotel. Your check-out time is...immediately *A portal opens and Sharky pushed Squidward inside* Bye, Squidward! Episode 2: "Rubba-Dub-Dub, I Love Me a Hot Tub!" Mechanical Cats Suite Sharky: Hey, Cats! Since you guys lost the last challenge, that means that you all have to spend another day in the regular suite, while the Superheroes get to enjoy a luxury suite! Just chat here until the challenge starts. Strong Superheroes Victory Suite Sharky: Hey, there, Superheroes! As winners of the last challenge, you get to stay in your very-own luxury suite! It's much better than the regular suite. You guys can just chat here or search the suite for interesting things *Hint* *Hint* until the challenge starts. Waterpark Sharky: You all can also explore the waterpark while the challenge is being prepared! Challenge 2! Sharky: *Leads both teams to the back of the hotel once again* Hey, folks! Today's challenge is real simple! This hotel is notorious for being the best-of-the-best and having a massive diving area right next to the waterpark! You have to climb up a thousand foot ladder *Three lines*, and plummit a thousand feet *three lines*, and land in a relaxing, stress-reducing hot tub *one line*! If you don't jump, you have to wear a chicken hat! *Laughs* Anyway, begin! Phineas: *climbs* (1$ Larry: *climbs* (1) Dipper: *climbs 1* Ash: Pikachu can't use climb, so I'll carry him *climbs 1* Pikachu: *is carried 1* Doraemon: *climbs* (1) Nobita: I don't want to jump! Shizuka: Just try! *climbs* (1) Larry: *climbs* (2) Phineas: *climbs* (2) Doraemon: *climbs* (2) Shizuka: *climbs* (2) Dipper: *climbs 2* Ash: *climbs 2* Pikachu: *is carried 2* Doraemon: *climbs* (3) Shizuka: *climbs* (3) Dipper: *climbs 3* Ash: *climbs 3* Pikachu: *is carried 3* Doraemon: *jumps off* (1) Shizuka: *jumps off* (1) *skirt flips up* *covers back of skirt* *front of underwear exposed* Sharky: The challenge ends at noon Central Time tomorrow, people! Phineas: *climbs* (3) Larry; *coimbs* (3) Dipper: *dives 1* Ash: Pikachu can't use dive either *pushes Pikachu and dives 1* Pikachu: *falls 1* (CONF) Pika Chupi Pikachu (I cpuld have jumped by myself) Doraemon: *jumps off* (2) Shizuka: *jumps off* (2) *front of underwear exposed* Phineas: *junps off * (1) Whoo hoo!!! Larry: *jumps off* (1). I'm living like Larry!!! Sharky: Alright, the challenge is over. I'm basing the results on participation! It seems to me that the Strong Superheroes win yet again! Sorry, Mechanical Cats, looks like you'll be sending another person home tonight. Strong Superherous Victory Suite Shizuka: Won again! Nobita: What's wrong with wearing a chicken hat? (The chicken hat begins to move and Nobita suddenly realizes that it is a real chicken.) Elimination Ceremony 2: Mechanical Cats Sharky: Vote below! The person with the most amount of votes will be eliminated! Doraemon: Darwin, he might've acted weird when we met. Dipper: Tough choice between Darwin and Ferb, but I think I'll vote out Darwin. Sharky: That's two votes for Darwin. Because I'm tired of waiting. :P. I guess he's eliminated...so...*Grabs Darwin as a portal opens* Goodbye, Darwin, and thank you for staying at the Toonville Hotel. Your check-out time is...immediately. *Pushes Darwin into the portal and the portal closes.* Episode 3: "Surprises, Suprises! They Come All Shapes and Sizes!" Sharky: Hey, everyone! I have a BIG surprise for you all! It's an immunity challenge! But...there's a twist. I'm going to have you each choose a number from 1 to 10. You can NOT choose the same number as someone else. And, if you don't choose a number in the given amount of time, you will be assigned one! The person who chooses the number that has been marked 'special' will receive immunity for this episode! The person who chooses the wrong number...well...I'm sorry, but they will be automatically eliminated from the competition. Okay, since no one picked a number...:(...I guess I'll assign one for everyone! :D Nobita - 1 Dipper - 2 SpongeBob - 3 Shizuka - 4 Doraemon - 5 Ferb - 6 Larry - 7 Phineas - 8 Pikachu - 9 Ash - 10 Sharky: I used a random generator to give you all numbers and I will be using the same generator to determine which of you will get immunity....it looks like the person getting immunity for this episode is...# 3! SpongeBob! Congratulations! Alright, next is the elimination challenge. I am removing SpongeBob from the generator and randomizing the results once more. You each have a 1/9 chance of being chosen. Also, you are each getting new numbers. Dipper - 1 Larry - 2 Phineas - 3 Pikachu - 4 Shizuka - 5 Ferb - 6 Ash - 7 Doraemon - 8 Nobita - 9 ....It looks like the person going home is....#6...Ferb... Sorry, buddy, it looks like you've overstayed your welcome here at Toonville Hotel...*Portal opens and Sharky pushes Ferb inside* Your checkout time is immediately. Strong Superheroes Victory Room Mechanical Cats Suite Challenge 3! Sharky: Alright, everyone! This challenge starts right now! Um...well...you all need to drive a go-kart two laps around the Hotel Raceway *two lines=1 lap, four lines total* then park your kart *1 line* and finally return to me and say: "POTATOES!" *1 line* Okay, get to it! ^-^ Doraemon: *races lap* (1) Nobita: *races lap* (1) Shizuka: *races lap* (1) Dipper: *races lap 1* Ash: *races lap 1* Pikachu: *races lap 1* Doraemon: *races lap* (2) Nobita: *races lap* (2) Shizuka: *races lap* (2) Dipper: *races lap 2* Ash: *races lap 2* Pikachu: *races lap 2* Doraemon: *races lap 2* (1) Nobita: *races lap 2* (1) Shizuka: *races lap 2* (1) Sharky's Private Room Category:Current